The Bold and the Bland
by auronstar1903
Summary: Norman's life has been anything but happy.After a fight brings him to his crush/former mentor, he begins to wonder if it's not too late to have a great life in the end. that is if Drayden returns the feelings. Drayden/Norman yaoi. May be mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bold and the Bland(…or so they think)**

_**Hello fellow readers. I got this idea from a reader through PM about a fanfic about Norman/Drayden. When I think about it, Norman is a pretty good character to write about. Title may sound weird, but hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: What Could've Been**

Norman picked up his drink, his hand shaking mildly. Once again, him and Caroline had gotten into another argument. The topic? Anybody's guess. It usually wheeled between his career, his light drinking, wine at most, or worse, Brendan, their own son. Apparently, parents shouldn't let their fifteen year olds venture across a region without supervision. Norman trusted Brendan with all his heart. He knew his son knew from right and wrong. And if he ever needed it, he'd call for help. At age thirty five, even Norman knew how a young trainer's mind worked.

However, to this day, Caroline didn't see eye to eye with him, which eventually ended in them ignoring each other for about a week. This time, though, he didn't expect a hard hit. Literally. He didn't think she was the violent type, yet as she threw a punch, the pain seared through the targeted area-his now swollen eye.

He glanced across the bar to a group of single men. One caught his eye and waved gently. Normally, Norman would've jumped at the chance to flirt right back. But even though he was only married to Caroline because of Brendan, he'd still feel unfaithful. With that, he shrunk into his stool. Gay bars made him miss….what could've been.

Norman was what others called _homosexual_. Nothing was wrong with being gay in either of the regions. However, his witch of a wife wasn't aware of this. He left his good life behind.

Before he had drunken sex with Caroline, he was a really great guy in relationships. He could hold a nice guy for a few months, and if lucky, a year. The last relationship he had been in was actually with the Team Magma Leader, Maxie. They were seventeen, though. Six months into it, Norman began to see Maxie was a little…_off_. It got worse when he walked in on Maxie, making love to none other than the Team Aqua Leader, Archie. Of course that had been almost twenty years ago. They hated each other now. But he was still upset. Eventually that same night, he had a little too much wine and by the next morning, he was horrified to find himself in bed with none other than Caroline. So when they found out she was pregnant, her parents raised hell. He didn't need lawsuits; especially when he was training to become a Gym Leader. He also wanted a chance to at least have a family. So he decided to play along with the charade. If anything, he would hope for divorce after their child was grown.

Looking back now, Norman realized he could've started a family even with a man. Anyone could be happy with one another. Adoption could've been an option. Even insemination would've worked. Sighing, he put his drink down, rubbing his temple. He was already feeling a buzz-just with wine! He left his pay and left the bar.

Once outside the bar, which resided in Unova's Castelia City, he grabbed a Poke Ball, calling for his Staraptor. "Take me….wherever." he grumbled. "….anywhere but home." He had taken a ferry from Slateport back in Hoenn, but wasn't about to go back anytime soon.

As he soared into the air with his thoughts, he began to sob quietly. This wasn't the life he wanted. He wanted to be with a man who loved and cherished him so. He remembered his old high school teacher, Drayden, leader of the Opelucid Gym, used to lecture to his students to follow their hearts, even if it meant bending some rules…but only for good.

Norman missed Drayden. He wouldn't lie about his crush on his former teacher now, but when anyone else asked twenty years ago, he would've denied it with a blush. Otherwise, they would've stared at him in a mean way.

Norman was still friends with the now current mayor of the city, but had never been able to talk much, which he missed terribly. By now, the tears were coming harder and faster. For a split moment, he began to consider just letting go of his Staraptor. Just let go and take away the pain which resided fifty feet from the air.

But just as he considered it, his feet hit cobblestone as his flying Pokémon hit land. He silently cursed to himself, making his way to a park bench. It was only five P.M., yet he felt a little sleepy. But mostly sad.

As he continued to sob, he suddenly felt as if he was being watched. He noticed a shadow too close, right under the tree a foot away. As he begun to panic a little as it drew near, a firm hand was placed onto his shoulder. He looked up, shaking slowly.

"….Drayden?"

Drayden was quite surprised to find his former student sobbing on a bench. He always admired Norman. He was positive about many things. He could lose a battle and still be proud of himself and the trainer. He was always a good listener in school, never disobeying the rules. He was always fond of him. In more ways than one.

"…Norman, what brings you to Opelucid?" Drayden questioned with a brow quirked up.

"…I needed…some time…out of the house…" Norman mumbled, trying his best to hide his sorrow. However, Drayden could see it with both his eyes shut if he wanted.

"Was it Caroline again?" he grasped the young man's shoulder gently. Norman happened to be wearing a black denim jacket with black jeans, and a dark green tee. To Drayden, Norman was breathtaking.

Norman nodded as the older man asked him. He gestured a hand towards the sorrowful man as he flashed him a heartwarming grin. Even with (or without) his gorgeous beard, Norman could see it and nearly melted into the touch.

"Come with me." Drayden ushered. "You can stay with me temporarily. It'd be a good time to catch up with you on such things." As he said this, Norman finally stood up, feeling a thousand emotions bouncing around inside him. He also had to cover up his hard-on that appeared within seconds. Taking his mentor's hand. They headed off into the sunset-or at least to the mayor's manor. What would happen to Norman?

Anybody's guess.

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**What do you think readers? Please comment if you can. Stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again readers! I love writing stories, but I sometimes get writer's block…but anyways, here's….THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

**Chapter 2: Slow Dancing, Sherry and Flexing**

Throughout his life, Norman had been good at masking expressions, not that it was necessary. But as they drew near Drayden's home, he couldn't help but tremble a little. He had always been afraid to be alone with his handsome fantasy. Hell, even when he found himself offering an extra hand to his former mentor back in his school days, he'd blush within a half second as he would watch Drayden flex that perfectly toned body behind the desk while stretching. But that was also his drive then. While students would daydream and end up flunking, Norman would pour his soul into Drayden's teachings, making him the great man he was today.

They entered his home with little noise as Drayden gestured the younger man towards the sofa. "Please make yourself at home." Drayden acknowledged. "I'll get us some drinks." With that, he headed into the kitchen.

Norman began to glance around. He noticed many plaques that covered the black walls, the neon rods of light reflecting off them, as all houses here contained. Many of the awards for the achievements the elder had done made Norman admire him more. Not long after he resigned from teaching at the former school in Asperita City, he had devoted himself to helping the Unova region and the regions all around. He soon became well known and was a friend to all. He was to this day known as "The Spartan Mayor", being he was the mayor of Opelucid. The "Spartan" part was due to his strength, given the ways he trained throughout his life. Norman cringed at the thought of Drayden getting hurt as he would go hand to hand combat with a Pokémon-all by himself! Yet through the cuts, bruises and, occasionally sprained limbs, he would only come out stronger.

Just as he was beginning to get a hard-on, Drayden re-entered the room with a bottle of wine and glasses as well as some assorted fruit. Quickly, the younger man used his arms as a shield over his groin. The idea of finger fruit (like finger food in this case) made him thing some really sexy thoughts.

"Before you question," the elder began as he placed the assortments down on the coffee table in front of them, "it's been a while since you've come around, and I never forget how we bond." With that, he poured both glasses then handed one to Norman, who accepted with an attempted hidden blush and a nod.

Norman raised the glass to his nose with a sniff, pleased with the smell. "Sherry? You remembered?" he smiled.

The elder chuckled. "You should remember I've known you for twenty years, Norman. You should also recall that I could tell a person's favorite beverage just with the look on the face and the form of a body." He flashed Norman a smile as they toasted. "To us, and the years of our relationship to come." At that moment he realized the slip. Yet again, 'relationship' could mean a lot of things. Although he secretly did have feelings for the younger Leader.

Norman did his best to shrug it off, but inside, he felt fireworks and butterflies combined in his stomach. "T-t-o us…" he managed to stutter.

Drayden gave him a worried look as Norman's glass shook lightly. "….do you want to talk about it?" he placed a firm yet gentle touch on the man's shoulder.

"I don't want to have you worry about me, sir!" Norman blurted. He'd only feel bad about bringing his crush into his horrible life.

Yet the mayor rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. "Norman, let me hear your voice. All you've done is take my words and made a great man of yourself, and for that, I'm proud. So let me share your pain." He finished as he took another sip from his glass. With that, Norman hung his head as he covered his face with his hands as he let a tear shed.

"….am I a terrible father…?"

"WHAT?!" the mayor boomed, shooting up out of his seat, causing the younger Leader to jump with fear. "That's absurd! Who in their RIGHT MIND would feed you such vulgar words?"

"….Caroline…she thinks parents shouldn't even let their children explore the world outside and beyond…what have I done..?" Norman trembled.

Drayden sat down and began to rub circles into his back. "…all the right things…" he whispered. "Children deserve to explore the unknown. Get a taste of the world as it is. And I've seen Brendan from time to time," he reassured. "he has been taught well, being that you raised him." He stands up and heads to his wall, where he gently removes a frame with a memorable picture. Once done, he returns to the sofa where he hands it to Norman. "Look into this picture and tell me what you see."

Norman glanced at the photo with gleams in his eyes, tracing his fingers over it. The photo contained Norman at seventeen, cap and gown as he stood beside Drayden, smiles plastering both their faces. "The day…the day I graduated." His gaze turned to his mentor. "Why have you kept this?"

"It's a reminder," Drayden began, "that you were that diamond in the rough. To this day, I'll remember that people like you aren't seen often." He stood up, Norman returning the photo to the owner. Drayden took it with kindness, returning it to its rightful place on his wall. He then began to fumble with the radio sitting on the entertainment area to the left. As he jiggled the station key, the static turned to a soothing remedy. He believed the song was called "Eyes on Me", performed by some artist by the name of Julia Heartilly. People said music like hers came from another world unknown, though that was another story. He then gestured a hand to the other man, who found himself blinking unaware of what to do. "Would you care to be my partner in this dance? I've been meaning to practice, but I've had a rather hard time finding a good acquaintance."

"…I suppose I could use some practice myself…" Norman nodded, taking the hand of the other. He stood as Drayden positioned them both. Within seconds, they began to sway to the music.

As they danced, the mayor couldn't help but place his arms around Norman's waist. Not that Norman complained, for seconds later, he slowly lowered his head onto the large man's shoulders. They stayed in this position, moving slower than before.

Drayden zoned in on Norman's ear. "Why do you put up with her? Have I not taught you to follow your heart?" he whispered softly.

Norman once again felt a few tears flow. "I c-c-cant…not to Brendan at least…."

The mayor nodded. "You shouldn't have to abandon him. I'm sure together, you'll find exactly what you're looking for."

At those words, Norman finally decided. Drayden had been right. He shouldn't endure this. Caroline would only try to run his life, not to mention Brendan's. And he knew not only would he be happier, but Brendan could finally be a real kid more. And maybe, just maybe, Norman wouldn't have to do it alone. All he knew was the next move he was going to make would change his life, no doubt.

He reached up the small distance to Drayden's ear. "I'm so sorry."

Drayden gave him a worried look. "For what?"

"…For this…" he croaked. As the song came to a finish, he closed the distance as he placed a kiss onto the elder's lips. He expected a push away. He expected an explanation, being told that the other wasn't like that. He expected his dreams and possibly his whole life to shatter.

What he didn't expect was for Drayden to kiss him back!

Drayden was by all means a compassionate man, but he loved Norman more than he could ever express, if that was possible. He brought Norman's face as close as possible, crashing their lips together harder. Norman slowly wrapped his arms around the other's neck, clinging on to this perfect fantasy forever as the fireworks went off all through his body.

As the kiss continued, the mayor used this opportunity to probe Norman's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Norman was only too happy to comply. Yet as Drayden was about to enter, he bit down hard on the younger's lips.

"OWW! That hurt!" Norman yelped.

"I just want you to know that this is no dream….if anything, it's a dream come true." He chuckled. "I thought you would've caught on by now about my sexuality over the years."

With those words, Norman happily jumped up, wrapping his legs around Drayden as the kiss continued. Drayden directed their bodies to the couch, where he gently placed Norman.

Norman couldn't help but bury his face into the other's neck. "Please don't let go…" he whispered.

"...I won't leave you. EVER!" Drayden assured, cradling Norman's face. "But I want you to decide if you're willing to choose me over Caroli-"

"PLEASE! I want nothing to do with her anymore!" Norman screamed in tears. "…I just wanted a family when I chose to stay….but I realized within time I could've done it with anyone ….especially you! If only I had the courage…" with that, he broke down.

"It's never too late," Drayden reassured, kissing his neck. "Let me help you in any way…just just so long as we can be together. I can even help you file for a divorce. And you could still keep Brendan."

"You'd d-d-o that for me?" Norman croaked with a smile.

"I'd give my life for you if I could." The elder answered, pecking him once more, causing a moan to emit from Norman's mouth. With that, he picked up Norman bridal style. "Let me show you all I can give…if it's ever enough…"

"Believe me, you've been in my prayers." Norman admitted with a blush. As Drayden pecked him again, Norman couldn't help but chuckle. "Your beard tickles."

Drayden quirked a brow. "I could shave it if you wish."

"Don't! I really do love it!" the other reassured as he found a silly idea in his mind, reaching up to lick it.

Drayden let out a hearty laugh. "You, my love, are just too adorable!"

Norman began to burst again. "You called me your love!"

"Well, are you not?" Drayden smiled. With that, they began to head upstairs, Norman burying his face into the mayor's neck. "I hope you've been watching those '_documentaries_' on how two men make love." Norman blushed as he said this. Drayden could tell even after all these years, the younger Leader was still a virgin. Or at least until after tonight. Hopefully.

Norman always used to fantasize about giving his virginity to Drayden. Maybe now those dreams would come true tonight.

He prayed that Drayden had a pair of handcuffs and a jock strap.

Dreams can come true, after all.

_**To be Continued….**_

_**Don't worry fellow readers, this isn't over. Hopefully I won't take as long to write the next chapter. Meanwhile, I still have to continue my other fanfic, "To Be or Not to Be". BTW, there's a small mention of a song from Final Fantasy VIII. It still doesn't make this story a crossover, however. **_


End file.
